An acrylic resin exhibits excellent transparency and weather resistance, and is used in a variety of industries such as in housings for electronics, outer layers of decorative films, and the like. In particular, the acrylic resin is prepared into an acrylic sheet or film through extrusion or calendering and can be laminated on metal, wood, and the like.
However, the acrylic film generally exhibits brittleness and low elongation, and thus has a problem when used as a film for lamination. Although a butadiene impact modifier or an acrylic impact modifier can be used to complement brittleness and improve elongation, the butadiene impact modifier can cause significant deterioration in transparency of the acrylic film, and the acrylic impact modifier can cause high surface roughness according to an added amount thereof.